Zweifel
by sellarosella
Summary: Ia tahu tidak ada yang abadi di dunia, tapi menanyakan satu pertanyaan kan tidak ada salahnya. Setiap manusia memiliki hak untuk berimajinasi, bukan? Jadi, buka imajinasi kalian dan jawab pertanyaan yang satu ini: When you can live forever, what do you live for?


Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All rights reserved.

Semoga fic-nya nggak gaje. Saya lagi beresin kumpulan kaset saya dan kebetulan saya baca kalimat itu di _cover_ DVD Twilight.

* * *

_When you can live forever, what do you live for?_

.

Kalimat itu tertera di _cover_ DVD sebuah film yang ia tonton kemarin. Disaat kau bisa hidup selamanya, kau akan hidup untuk apa? Ia jadi ikut berpikir, jika ia adalah seorang _immortal_—makhluk abadi, ia akan menghabiskan 'selamanya' untuk apa? Tidakkah ia akan bosan terus-terusan hidup dan melihat orang lain mati? Melihat _teman-temannya_ mati? Tidakkah ia akan merasa sedih? Atau mungkin ketika ia bisa hidup selamanya, perasaannya lama-kelamaan akan lenyap? Tapi kalau ia menjadi abadi, perasaan itu tidak penting lagi, kan? Yang penting ia bisa menghindari kematian. Karena ia takut pada kematian. _Well_, pertanyaannya, siapa yang tidak? Ia yakin pastur, pendeta, biksu, dan ulama sekalipun pasti ada yang takut mati. Kenapa ia takut mati? Kenapa kita takut mati? Karena kita tidak tahu kemana kita pergi setelah kita mati. Apakah surga dan neraka itu ada? Jika ada, kemana kita akan menuju, surga atau neraka?

Oh, Kami-_sama_.

Sungguh, Kise Ryouta amat sangat takut pada kematian. Ia ingin hidup abadi meskipun ia tahu keabadian hanya ada di dalam dongeng dan film-film. Jadi, kembali ke pertanyaan utama:

.

_When you can live forever, what do you live for?_

* * *

Menemukan kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna biru muda, cerah seperti langit hari ini. Ia berseru, "Kurokocchi~!" Berlari ke arah lelaki itu dan mendekap tubuh mungilnya hingga yang dipeluk tampak tidak senang. Kuroko Tetsuya namanya.

"_Ohayou_, Kise-_kun_," Kuroko dengan ahli menggunakan _misdirection_-nya dan berhasil lepas dari lelaki dengan surai emas yang cerah.

Kise memamerkan senyum seribu _watt_-nya yang membuat kedua matanya membentuk garis lengkung ke bawah. "Semalam tidur nyenyak tidak?" Kise melihat Kuroko bergumam 'hn' pelan. Senyumnya melebar hanya karena jawaban singkat itu. "_Ne_, _ne_, Kurokocchi."

"Ada apa, Kise-_kun_?" sahut Kuroko sembari menghela nafas pelan. Tampaknya ia lelah berurusan dengan Kise lebih dari satu menit.

"Kalau Kurokocchi bisa hidup selamanya, Kurokocchi mau hidup untuk apa?" tanya Kise antusias seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang diberi permen gratis. Sepertinya menonton film benar-benar mempengaruhi kerja otak sang pemuda pirang.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Kise yang bisa digolongkan serius, bisa juga tidak. Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Ini memang tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, Kise-_kun_, tapi kurasa aku tidak mau hidup selamanya."

"EH?" Kise merasa ditampar mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Bukan, bukan karena perkataan itu jleb atau gimana. Ia hanya kaget dan mengibaratkan kekagetannya seperti ditampar orang. "Kenapa? Memang Kurokocchi tidak takut mati?"

"Semua orang pada akhirnya akan mati. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut," Kuroko menatap Kise dalam-dalam. "Kise-_kun_ takut mati?"

.

When I can live forever, I'll live for **Kurokocchi**. Kita sahabat, kan-_ssu_!

.

"Aominecchi~! Nanti _one-on-one_ denganku ya sepulang sekolah~!" Itu adalah seruan yang sudah biasa didengar Aomine. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kise? Lelaki itu kini melompat-lompat di samping pemuda _tan_ yang tampak mengantuk.

"Hn."

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkan Aominecchi-_ssu_!"

"Hn."

"Kalau Aominecchi kalah, traktir aku dan yang lain ke Maji Burger, _ne_?"

"Hn."

Bibir Kise mengerucut. Dari tadi cuma hn-hn-hn. Meremehkan sekali. Mungkin dikiranya Kise tak akan bisa mengalahkan Aomine. "Ah, nyebelin-_ssu_. Sekarang aku mau nanya, nih. Aominecchi harus jawab, ya?"

"Hn."

"_Mou_," Kise menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Terserah, deh. _Ne_, kalau Aominecchi bisa hidup selamanya, Aominecchi mau hidup untuk apa?"

"Hn."

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine tergelak. "_Warui_, _warui_. Bercanda kok. Habis kau asik untuk dikerjai," tukas Aomine, mencubit pipi Kise sampai melar. "Kenapa tanya-tanya begitu? Tidak seperti kau saja, Kise."

Kise mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat dicubit. "Tidak kenapa-napa, kok. Cuma tanya saja. Nggak usah dijawab juga nggak apa-apa."

"Iya deh aku jawab," Aomine melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kise. "Kalau bisa hidup selamanya, aku akan hidup untuk basket dong. Memang ada hal lain lagi? Kau juga begitu, kan?" Aomine nyengir.

Kise terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang sangat khas Aomine. "Ah, Aominecchi memang _basketball idiot_-_ssu_."

Aomine mendelik. "Oi, oi. Kemari kau."

Dua orang itu pun akhirnya kejar-kejaran di koridor Teikou. Dasar MKKB, Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia. Ckckck.

.

When I can live forever, I'll live for **Aominecchi**. Ayo, _one-on-one_, aku akan mengalahkanmu-_ssu_!

.

"Aduh!"

"_Ittai_! _Ittai_! _Ittai_!"

Dua suara yang berbeda berseru bersamaan karena kedua pemiliknya bertabrakan. Tubuh keduanya jatuh ke lantai marmer koridor Teikou yang agak berdebu. Lelaki yang terlihat lebih tegas dan cerdas berdiri lebih dulu, menepuk-nepuk celana dan kemeja-nya lalu mengambil boneka _teddy bear_ kecil yang ikut jatuh. Lelaki yang lain ikut berdiri dan membersihkan pakaian dari debu. Di wajahnya terukir senyum penyesalan yang terlihat kekanakan.

"_Gomen_-_ssu_, Midorimacchi," Kise menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari mengerjapkan bulu matanya yang lentik pada lelaki di hadapannya.

Seorang _shooting guard_, _shooter_ nomor satu Generation of Miracle, Midorima Shintarou. Lelaki itu mendengus pada Kise seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Tolong kalau jalan pakai mata _nanodayo_."

"Tehee~ aku benar-benar menyesal. Lain kali nggak akan kuulangi, deh," pemilik manik madu itu melekatkan kedua tangannya dengan pose memohon. "_Ne_, Midorimacchi, kau kan pintar nih, aku mau tanya boleh?"

Midorima melihat jam tangannya dengan gerakan heboh, bermaksud memberitahu Kise bahwa ia sibuk—atau pura-pura sibuk. _Tsundere_. "Jangan lama-lama. Aku mau ke kantin."

"Sebentar, kok-_ssu_," cengiran merayap ke wajah Kise. "Begini, kalau kau bisa hidup selamanya, kau akan hidup untuk apa, Midorimacchi?"

Sang _shooter_ nomor satu terdiam. Mungkin agak _speechless_ karena tiba-tiba ditanya begitu. "Uh, aku kan tidak bisa hidup selamanya, _baka_ Kise!"

Bibir Kise manyun seketika. "Ya, kan aku bilang kalau, Midorimacchi. Ka-lau."

Midorima berpikir ulang. "Kalau aku bisa hidup selamanya… ah, aku akan mengalahkan Akashi," ucap Midorima pada akhirnya dengan penuh tekad. "Saat main shogi atau main basket, atau dua-duanya juga boleh. Pokoknya aku akan mengalahkan Akashi."

KRING~ KRING~

"AKH! _Baka_ Kise! Aku nggak sempat ke kantin gara-gara kau!"

"Hihihi, _gomen_, Midorimacchi. _Jaa_, _mata_~!" Kise mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari Midorima. Pikirannya memikirkan jawaban yang diberikan pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut padanya. _'_Mou_, pertanyaanku kan kalau Midorimacchi hidup selamanya. Aku tidak bilang Akashicchi juga ikut abadi. Kalau aku bisa hidup selamanya tapi teman-temanku tidak, apakah ada gunanya? Hmmm.'_

.

When I can live forever, I'll live for **Midorimacchi**. _Dunk_ lebih keren dari _three-point-shoot_-_ssu_!

.

Nafas Kise terengah-engah. Ia baru saja berlari dari kelasnya di lantai tiga sampai ke gudang di lantai dasar untuk bersembunyi, menghindari kejaran _fans_-nya yang agak abnormal. Ada apa sih hari ini? Bukan hari Valentine, kan? Bukan, ah. Hari ulang tahunnya juga bukan.

"Kise-_chin_, sedang apa disitu?"

Kise spontan terlompat kaget. Kepalanya membentur atap gudang yang memang pendek. Ia meringis lalu merangkak keluar dari gudang. "Aduh, bikin kaget saja. Aku lagi sembunyi dari _fans_-ku-_ssu_. Jangan bicara keras-keras, ya, Murasakicchi." Ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Murasakicchi sendiri sedang apa? Masa sih ada perlu di gudang?"

Wajah Murasakibara langsung kusut. "Aka-_chin_ menyembunyikan _snack_-ku pagi ini. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu. Sekarang aku mau coba cari di gudang."

Kise menelan ludah. Kaptennya memang sadis. "Aku bantu deh, Murasakicchi," senyum Kise ramah. Keduanya lalu mulai menjelajahi gudang. Tidak kebayang bagaimana sempitnya tempat itu dengan adanya tubuh raksasa Murasakibara. "_Ne_, Murasakicchi, kalau kau bisa hidup selamanya, kau mau hidup untuk apa-_ssu_?"

Murasakibara melirik Kise sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pencarian harta karunnya. "Aku mau hidup untuk makan _snack_… hidup untuk melayani Aka-_chin_ juga. Memang Kise-_chin_ bisa membuatku hidup selamanya?"

Puh. Berusaha menahan tawa membuat Kise menyunggingkan cengiran aneh. _'Melayani Akashicchi? Aku sih tidak mau!'_ "Tidak, aku cuma tanya kok, ehehe~"

"Kalian sedang apa disini?"

FREEZE.

Itu suara Akashi.

"A-Akashicchi / Aka-_chin_."

"Atsushi, sudah kubilang tidak ada _snack_ sampai selesai latihan. Kembali ke kelas," sepasang mata berbeda warna mengawasi _center_ Generation of Miracle sampai menghilang di balik tembok. Kemudian mata itu menatap Kise. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ryouta?"

"_E-Etto_… aku tadi dikejar _fans_-ku, Akashicchi," Dalam hati, Kise sudah berdoa supaya Akashi melepaskannya. Namun sepertinya nasib Kise sedang tidak begitu bagus karena kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Akashi selanjutnya adalah:

"Ikut denganku, Ryouta."

.

When I can live forever, I'll live for **Murasakicchi**. Jangan makan terus, nanti gendut-_ssu_!

.

Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak Akashi meminta Kise mengikutinya. Lelaki bersurai merah itu belum bicara sepatah kata pun sejak itu. Kise jadi bingung sendiri. Kemana mereka akan pergi? Sebentar lagi bel selesai istirahat akan berbunyi. Apakah mereka akan membolos? Ia baru tahu Akashi bisa tidak mematuhi peraturan juga.

"Akashi—"

"Jangan bicara sampai kita berhenti berjalan, Ryouta," Akashi memotong apapun yang tadinya ingin Kise katakan. Sebagai manusia yang takut mati, tentu saja Kise mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Lelaki yang berjalan di depannya ini tidak jauh berbeda dari titisan dewa kematian itu sendiri. Lebih baik ia jaga sikap bila tidak mau bertemu dengan _shinigami_ yang asli.

BRUK.

Kise langsung menabrak Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan. Ia menyerukan permintaan maaf berulang kali, takut kejadian itu membuat Akashi marah padanya. Akashi tetap diam dan malah menyuruh Kise untuk melangkah ke dalam. Mereka berada di gymnasium yang biasa digunakan tim basket _first string _Teikou saat menerima siksaan Ak… uh, maksudnya saat ada kegiatan klub.

"Duduk."

Akashi duduk di salah satu _bench_ di ruang tersebut. _Bench_ yang paling dekat. Kise ikut duduk dengan patuh, bertanya-tanya kenapa Akashi mengajaknya ke tempat ini di jam istirahat yang sudah mau berakhir. Sebenarnya sih Kise tidak masalah mau diajak kemana juga, tapi masalahnya tempat ini sepi. Fakta itulah yang membuat Kise merinding. Jangan-jangan Akashi mau membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau membunuh siapa-siapa, Ryouta. Aku bukan pembunuh," sahut Akashi tenang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kise. "Kuamati sepertinya hari ini kau agak aneh. Menanyakan pertanyaan yang bisa terdengar serius di telinga beberapa orang. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Kise cepat-cepat menggeleng sebelum benda tajam melayang ke wajahnya. "Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa, Akashicchi. Kemarin aku habis menonton DVD dan menemukan satu pertanyaan—yang kurasa kau sudah tahu apa. Jadi aku tanya ke yang lain karena penasaran."

Akashi mengangguk singkat. Matanya seakan sedang mencari setitik kebohongan di mata Kise. "Kalau kau bisa hidup abadi, kau akan hidup untuk apa?"

Eh? Kise mengerjap. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hanya satu yang bisa dipikirkannya: "Aku tidak tahu." Dan itu jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Akashi tersenyum seolah mengerti kebingungan Kise. "Kalau begitu kuganti pertanyaannya. Apa kau ingin hidup abadi? Apa kau takut pada kematian?"

Yang paling diinginkan Kise saat ini adalah kabur sejauh mungkin dari Akashi. Di tempat sepi membicarakan soal keabadian dan kematian… brrr! Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akan ada hari dimana ia dan Akashi duduk bersama, dengan tenangnya membicarakan hal yang paling ditakuti Kise. Lelaki pirang itu membasahi bibir. "Siapa yang tidak takut mati, Akashicchi? Ya, aku takut mati. Karena itulah aku ingin hidup abadi. Bagaimana dengan Akashicchi sendiri?" _When you can live forever, what do you live for?_

"_When I can live forever, I'll live for you_."

Mata Kise membesar.

"_I'll stay with you_," tatapan Akashi melembut. "_I'll hold your hand at your last moment then… when you die, I'll die too_."

Mata yang membesar itu kini menyipit dan digenangi air mata. "Akashicchi, aku takut mati… aku takut nanti aku tidak bisa melihat Akashicchi dan yang lain lagi… aku takut karena aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan pergi… aku takut…"

Pelukan orangtua Kise pun tidak sehangat pelukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. "_You don't need to be afraid of death_, Ryouta," bisik Akashi perlahan, menginginkan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan meresap. "Semua orang pada akhirnya akan mati. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Kau dan aku, kita akan mati. Tapi aku janji aku akan terus bersamamu. Sesudah kita mati sekalipun."

Kise mendongak. Matanya yang merah berair menatap Akashi. "B-Bagaimana Akashicchi bisa yakin kau tetap akan bersamaku sesudah mati nanti?"

Akashi tersenyum, mengecup kening Kise. "Karena aku selalu tahu, bukan begitu?" Tidak. Kise tahu Akashi tidak selalu tahu. Ia berkata begitu hanya untuk menenangkan Kise. Dan itu cukup berhasil.

Lelaki pirang itu mengulurkan kelingkingnya. "Kalau begitu Akashicchi janji akan menemaniku selamanya?"

Kelingking mereka bertaut. "Ya, aku janji."

Tangan mereka yang teracung di depan wajah masing-masing mulai turun dengan kelingking masih saling bertautan. Kise hanya bisa menikmati panas yang menjalari pipi dan tubuhnya ketika tangan Akashi yang lain—yang kelingkingnya tidak melekat dengan kelingking Kise—menangkup wajah cantik si pirang kemudian menciumnya mesra.

"Akashicch—"

"_Tsukiatte kudasai_."

Lagi-lagi, mata Kise membesar.

.

When I can live forever, I'll live for you, **Akashicchi**. Aku mencintaimu-_ssu_!

Let's enjoy our forever together… _forever_.


End file.
